Sensors for warning of dangerous conditions in buildings are becoming more and more common. For example, motion detectors and/or smoke detectors are now typically found in most houses. These sensors are often connected to a centralized control device in the building. The control device can activate a local alarm and/or notify a central monitoring facility if an emergency condition is detected.